BWE TV Episode 26
Attendance: 500 Commentary: Christian Martinez & Switchblade Results * (Dark Match) Ivan The Baller (w/ Evander Long) def. Koga Shintaro * 420 Club visits Jimmy Breaks inside of his office, and asks for a rematch since Florida Death Mob interfered last week. Breaks agrees to them having a rematch, and says that The Florida Death Mob is barred from ringside. * Video package for new BWE wrestling "The Inventor of Violence" Jason Buler. He is backstage, and talks about being uncontrollable. "I will stop at nothing to get what I deserve." He punches a hole in the wall, and shows the camera his bloody hand. "This means nothing to me. I've been put through worse, and nothing is going to stop me from becoming the BWE World champion." * "The Juggalo" Brent Blood def. Danny Dilemma in a Chairs match * Backstage, Declan Houlding and Slade Might talk to eachother about "The Arsonist" Marcus Hansen. Houlding complains about Hansen "cheating" and stealing his world championship. Colton Nightstaff then appears behind him, and tells him not to worry. He has his back, and is willing to take him out for him. * Brigid O'Dowd def. Roseline Dutoit via Submission * Video package for "TheDeadBoy" Talus. He walks around a cemetery at night. * Backstage, Jimmy Breaks confronts the Florida Death Mob about what happened last week. XLP cuts him off, but Breaks get angry. He shoves XLP into the wall, and tells him that he has to defend his New York title later tonight. He then adds in that all three of them are banned from ringside for tonight's tag title match. * 420 Club (Brendan Woods & Kenny Wong) (w/ Mary Jane) def. The Freshman (Zack Sacrifice & Justin Banks) © in a Tag Team match to win the BWE Tag Team Championship * Inside of an office building, "The Boss" Mr. Young cuts a promo about being the North Carolina champion. "See this title? This title represents the state of North Carolina. Now look at the man who is holding it. I am the richest and most powerful man in North Carolina, and this prestigious championship lets me show that power off. I will defend this title on MY time. Until I feel like defending this title, i'll be busy running my multi-million dollar corporation." * Backstage, Colton Nightstaff attacks the world champion Marcus Hansen. He takes the world title and hits him over the head with it. Declan Houlding then enters the room and beats down on him as well. The two stand over him, then shake hands. * XLP © (w/ Trenchcoat & Blue Haze) def. "TheDeadBoy" Talus to retain the BWE New York Championship * Backstage, Jimmy Breaks finds Marcus Hansen unconscious. Lockjaw then appears behind him, and Jimmy says that he will fight Nightstaff in tonight's main event. * "The Young Lion" Sando Oda def. SaNe in a Non Title match * "Reborn" Colton Nightstaff (w/ Slade Might & Declan Houlding) def. Lockjaw by Countout (After the match, Houlding and Nightstaff announce that they're a team now, and run away. Breaks then stops them on the ramp and attacks them. Breaks and Lockjaw beat down on both of them and lay them out in the ring.)